Body mounted lighting systems are used to provide light as people perform tasks in low light environments. Some lighting systems are head mounted, handheld, or may be mounted on a person's body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,921,181, 6,095,657, 5,690,411, 5,488,361, 5,359,501, and 5,224,773; and U.S. patent application Nos. 2007/0025102, 2006/0285314, and 2006/0067077.
In today's busy times, daily tasks often cannot be completed during daylight hours. It is increasingly difficult to find daylight hours to enjoy outdoor recreational, commercial, or exercise activities. There exists a strong desire to partake in outdoor activities after nightfall or before sunrise, or to participate in any activities within a dark environment, be it indoors or outdoors.
In the past, outdoor activities had to be performed during daylight hours or were aided by handheld lighting systems, flashlights, headlamps, or environmental lights. The uses of many of these lighting methods are inefficient, cumbersome to use, or do not provide enough light to effectively accomplish the task at hand.
One problem with handheld lighting systems, such as a flashlight, is that one of the operator's hand is occupied while holding the light, making tasks that require two hands difficult to accomplish. Additionally, if using the lighting system while the operator is moving their hands, the lighted area will move as the operator's hand moves. Problems also exist with the use of headlamps. If an operator uses a headlamp the lighting system can become cumbersome for high-motion activities and too hot for comfortable usage. Additionally, providing power to a headlamp is difficult because the power source may be too heavy to mount upon the operator's head. Also, if the operator is engaged in an activity that requires motion, the light field emitted from a headlamp may move as the head moves. Furthermore, headlamps limit peripheral vision due to being mounted so close to the user's eyes. This can create an uncomfortable feeling with the operator as the field of light moves wherever the operator's head moves about the darkened environment. Another method of illuminating an area is using an environmental lighting system, such as floodlights. This method is ineffective if the operator wants to leave the lighted area.
It is not an easy proposition to employ a mobile, body mounted lighting system due to size, power, attachment, and portability constraints. Existing handheld lighting systems require the dedicated use of one hand and do not provide a stable field of light. Headlamps are useful for stationary or relatively slow moving activities but are cumbersome to wear, limit visibility to the small, lighted area directly in front of the operator, and generate heat proximate to the operator. The field of light with headlamps moves with the operator's head allowing the user to see only where their head is directed. Additionally, the power source is often too heavy to comfortably mount to the operator's head. The heat produced by headlamps can cause the housing to become hot and make the operator uncomfortable if in proximity to their head. But, headlamps and flash lights are useful if used in relatively low-motion activities or where only one hand is needed to perform the desired task. Floodlights can provide the desired level of illumination but often are not conveniently portable for mobile outdoor activities like jogging.
Applications of a relatively low profile, lightweight, compact, body mounted lighting system include walking, running, hiking, fishing, boating, kayaking, or climbing in the dark, as well as municipal, military, and general safety use.